Juste une lueur d'espoir
by OceeSnape
Summary: Des simples mots qui lui avait échappé...Des mots qu'il a regretté...A cause de lui, elle est partie et il s'en veut terriblement... Fic cadeau pour Shibiboum ( Lya W.Reese)


**Fic cadeau pour Shibiboum ( Lya )**

**Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to y... Ok je vais aller m'enrouer dans du papier bulle au fin fond de la sibérie...Bon voilà juste pour te souhaiter une bonne entrée dans ta quinzième année de vie sur cette terre. Je t'aime chou...Je voulais aussi dire que c'est le premier truc que je poste sur le site, donc soyez indulgent s'il vous plait.**

Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'il attendait à la simple lumière de cette bougie. Des heures qu'il se répétait quel idiot il était. Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme ça? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle vienne… Non qu'il... Non, il ne savait pas, il n'avait même plus le fil de ses pensées. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que cette petite chose, cet infime petit bout d'être vienne chambouler sa petite routine, son quotidien ? Et il était là, à attendre dans le noir, avec cette lueur comme seul espoir.

Juste une lueur d'espoir.

Il devait bien être 4 ou 5 heures du matin quand, plongé dans ses sombres pensées, il entendit le verrou cliqueter.

Il bondit sur ses pieds et lui fit face.

-Severus, salua froidement l'arrivante.

Ce sentiment qui s'insinuait en lui, serait-ce de la peur? Il n'avait jamais connu la peur. La crainte, l'angoisse, oui, mais jamais cette froideur, ce venin de serpent.

Une seconde plus tard, une seconde trop tard peut-être, il lui dit, avec toute la douceur dont il était capable:

-Hermione, je...tu...il faut que tu...Laisse moi t'expliquer je…

-M'expliquer quoi! Lui cracha t-elle au visage. Le sens des mots que tu m'a dit ce matin peut-être ! Tu me semblais on ne peut plus clair en me traitant de pute, en me disant que tu ne voulais rien avoir à voir avec ce bâtard. Je vais maintenant faire de ton souhait une réalité. Je vais m'en aller et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi!

À la suite de ces mots, elle monta à l'étage, dans ce qui était leur ancienne chambre. Elle fit apparaître une malle et à l'aide de différents sorts, elle rassembla ses maigres effets personnels, tout en ignorant ou du moins essayant d'ignorer l'homme adossé à la chambranle de la porte. Elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre quand elle entendit Severus :

-Hermione, s'il te plaît, laisse moi au moins t'expliquer !

-Non ! Ce que tu m'a dit ce matin suffit. Tu as été bien assez clair !

Il s'avança dans la pièce, Hermione recula encore et encore tandis que lui s'avançait, la coinçant dans un angle de la pièce. Elle recula contre le mur et glissa, elle mit ses bras autour de ses genoux en signe de défense. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

-Ne me touche pas ! Vieux pervers ! Comment ai-je pu t'aimer ? Tu t'es servi de moi !

Et elle commença à sangloter.

-Hermione, je ne me suis pas servi de toi, je t'aime plus que tout, autant que j'aime notre enfant. dit-il en posant une main tendre sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

-Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que tu disais ce matin…

-Je ne pensais absolument rien de ce que je t'ai dit ce matin. Je t'aime.

Il lui fit un baiser sur le front et lui dit qu'il l'attendait en bas, au salon. Elle alla à la salle de bain et mit dans une trousse de toilette quelques petites affaires utiles au quotidien, mit la trousse dans la malle, la rapetissa et transplana en ayant au préalable laissé un message à Severus.

30 minutes plus tard, il commença à s'inquiéter, elle n'était toujours pas redescendue. Il monta dans leur chambre pour voir si elle allait bien, mais il ne trouva que cette lettre, posée sur le lit.

"Severus,

J'ai besoin de réfléchir, c'est donc pour ça que je suis partie.

J'ai besoin de faire de un point sur ma vie. I ans, durant la bataille, j'ai perdu la personne qui comptait le plus à mon cœur, mon âme sœur.

Je l'ai pleuré des jours durant, j'ai renié ma famille et mes amis. Peu à peu mon cœur a réapprit à aimer. Mais ce n'a jamais été pareil…Je me rends aussi compte, aujourd'hui, que je n'ai jamais fait totalement mon deuil.

S'il te plaît, n'oublie surtout pas que je t'aime, toi et notre enfant. J'ai juste besoin de mettre certaines choses au clair.

Je t'aime…

Hermione

P.S : Je t'en supplie n'essaye pas de me chercher, j'ai vraiment besoin d'être seule, face à moi-même. Je te le promets, je reviendrai… "

Severus était désemparé. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle ça ? Il l'aimait tant. Il pensait enfin l'avoir retrouvé, et là elle était partie. Il mourait d'envie d'aller la chercher, mais non il ne le fit pas, il se devait de respecter son choix. Il descendit dans son salon, ouvra une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu et commença à la boire, au goulot. Il pleura et but jusqu'à la déraison, se perdant dans sa tristesse et sa détresse. Il se laissa dépérir, toujours à la lumière de cette bougie.

Juste une lueur d'espoir.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il se lamentait sur son sort et qu'il l'attendait…

Un jour, pourtant, il décida de reprendre sa vie en main. Il commença par ranger le taudis qu'était devenue son humble demeure. Il ne pouvait assurément pas élever un enfant dans une telle insalubrité.

Il fit de son salon une pièce agréable à vivre et propice à la détente, dans des tons ocres et brun foncé, dont les murs étaient lambrissés d'étagères. Il passa ensuite à la cuisine où il refit l'agencement à neuf. Il monta ensuite l'étage où il s'occupait d'abord de sa chambre, changea la literie par une nouvelle de meilleure qualité, changeant le parquet et repeignant les murs dans une couleur beige-orangée pour ensuite aller dans la salle de bain adjacente. Il installa une énorme baignoire (un peu à l'image de celle de la salle de bain des préfets) aux multiples robinets d'or et d'argent. Il changea le carrelage noir pour des couleurs très pâles. Il s'attaqua ensuite au plus gros morceau: la chambre de son enfant…Il changea la moquette noire par un parquet en bois d'érable, un bois très clair et d'un coup de baguette, il fit des murs bleu pétrole, un joli vert tilleul très pâle… Il alla prendre une douche et partit dans une boutique de meubles sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Un mois passa, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Ça faisait maintenant quatre mois qu'elle était partie, quatre mois qu'il l'attendait à la seule lumière de cette chandelle.

Juste une lueur d'espoir…

Deux mois encore passèrent avant qu'elle ne réapparaisse.

''Dieu qu'elle a changée, en à peine six mois, elle a tellement changé..'' pensa Rogue.

Il était tôt un dimanche matin, quand quelqu'un vint sonner chez Severus, ce dernier se demanda qui était l'inopportun (en l'occurrence l'inopportune) qui venait le déranger à cette heure. Il pensa cela jusqu'à ce qu'il voie sa compagne au ventre rebondi avec sa malle à la main sur le pas de la porte.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux…Elle était enfin là, depuis le temps qu'il l'attendait. Il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'enlaça tendrement, mais avec une force surhumaine, si fort qu'elle lui dit :

- Severus, toi aussi tu m'as manqué, mais là tu m'écrases…

-Je ne t'attendais plus... lui souffla t-il à l'oreille.

- Ben je suis là maintenant, tu vois…Mais Sev', ce n'est pas que je n'aime être dehors, mais si je pouvais rentrer ce serait avec plaisir… rigola t-elle.

-Mais je t'en prie, entre, mais d'abord donne moi ça, dit-il en pointant la malle du doigt.

Elle entra et ne put pas retenir un cri d'exclamation.

-Qu'est-ce tu as fait ici !?

-Ça ne te plait pas ? Dit-il, l'air tout penaud.

-Si, si c'est magnifique, mais ça ne te ressemble pas…

-Je n'avais pas envie que notre enfant grandisse dans un taudis…

Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa dans un baiser qui n'avait rien de chaste.

Il lui dit de fermer les yeux et il la souleva pour aller à l'étage où il devait lui montrer quelque chose….Il monta dans la chambre de leur enfant.

[Bande de pervers, je sais à quoi vous avez pensé… ! Rien à voir ! Oui oui je vais aller m'enrouler dans du papier bulle…]

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ? C'est magnifique !

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa.

-Au fait, c'est pour quand ? lui demanda t-il en caressant le ventre d'Hermione.

-1 mois et demi…

En effet, 1 mois et demi plus tard, un certain 31 mars, un petit Luca Rogue venait de naître.

Severus et Hermione étaient plus qu'heureux, et les amis de cette dernière découvrirent enfin qui était le père du fils de leur amie. Certains avaient bien pris le fait qu'Hermione ait une liaison avec "L'horrible chauve-souris des cachots", d'autres, comme Ron par exemple, un peu moins…

Et ce même jour, sur un lit d'hôpital, il lui faisait sa demande….

Il avait passé des journées entières, accroché à cette lueur, et c'est grâce à cette lueur qu'il l'a retrouvée…

**FIN**


End file.
